Twilight Sins
by Eshtal
Summary: Just a oneshot of bordom o.o ZieiDemyx LarxenDemyx


I don't own Fuu, Demyx or Larxene but I do own Ziei, Xeni, Remnis and Setx

This is written in Ziei's POV

----

The pain throbbed in my wing, as I ran. The heartless chased after me. I couldn't fly, they had cut my wing. Then it came to me. "Teleport!" I yelled, sliding to a halt. I held my hand out. "Please work...-YES!" A dark portal opened and I dashed through, falling on my face on the other side. I growled and rolled over. "Ugh, got to work on my landings..." I opened my eyes to see Demyx shaking his head. I shot up. "Ow, Hi Demyx." I tried to smile. He noticed the blood dripping from my wing. "Ziei?" He bent down and pulled my wing over to him. "I-I'm ok." I whispered as he held my wing. "No your not. Ziei, I know when your hurt." He stood up. "Go to my room, I'll meet you there with a bandage." Demyx walked around the corner and I stood up, pushing my hair out of my eyes. As I walked to Demyx's room I thought of the events that had just happened. "Why were they chasing me...?" I said to myself. I slowly opened his door and turned on the light, which really didn't do much, that's how the whole castle was, dark. I had been is his room a total of nine times counting this time. The walls were navy blue with lighter blue swirls. His bed had a black and blue sheet on it. I looked around, my eyes fell on the single kunai laying on the head rest. "He still loves her..." for some reason it broke my heart to see him thinking about her, though Larxene had been long since gone. Shaking my head, I walked over to the bed and sat down. The door opened and Demyx walked in a bandage in his hand. "Turn around." He said kindly. I turned around and he began to clean the wound. I winced. "There. See that wasn't so bad." He smiled. His normal childish personality returning.

Demyx and me set out to find the people who are causing problems with the heartless. I paused and looked around. "Its quite peaceful at this time of night–" I was cut of by a pair of running footsteps. I turn to see Remnis and Fuu running, a strange black haired girl and a plage of heartless on their tail. Demyx grabbed his sitar and I pulled out my sword. The girl stops. "Humph. You think you can take me on? Do you even know who I am? The names Xeni and I'm the second in command of the Twilight Sins, The controller of heartless." She growls. I flap my wings and snort. "And I'm a black winged angel. But enough of that." I charged at her, lightning spinning around my sword. "DANCE WATER, DANCE!" Demyx's voice echoed as a blast of water hits Xeni. "That's my cue." I whisper. "This is just the beginning!" I yell firing a bolt of lightning at her. She stood up, growling. She powerfully threw a dagger at me. I strangled back holding my cheek. Demyx looked back toward me. "Ziei!" Another sword hit is arm. He yelled out in pain. "That's it!" I Yelled, diving forward stabbing her in the chest. "You can hurt me, you can burn down this town, but when you mess with Demyx..." A fiery aurora wound itself around me and then it all went black. "Is it over?" I looked over at Demyx. "Yeah, I think so."

I stood up. "Xeni said she was the 'Second' in command..." Demyx glanced at me. "So?" I looked at the dark sky. "Then who's the leader?" But my question was answered too soon. "I am. The names Setx." I turned to see a black haired man with red eyes and fangs, holding a long sword. Demyx stepped in front of me. "Go away!" He growled, yet shaking still. "How cute. Your protecting you girlfriend." Setx smirked. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! I DON'T LOVE ANYONE BUT LARXENE!" Demyx yelled. I lowered my head, tears running down my cheeks. "But I love you..." I whispered so quite Demyx couldn't hear me. Before I knew it the two had started fighting. Still crying I joined the battle. After Setx was beaten I turned away, tears stinging the still fresh cut on my cheek. Demyx looked at me. "We did it Ziei! Ziei?" He looked over at me. "You ok?" My head shot up "NO I'M NOT OK!" Tears ran down my face leaving trails in the dirt. "Do I look ok!" I yelled. "Can't you tell! I LOVE YOU!" I turned and ran into the woods. I sat down on a log and began to whisper a slow song.

"_Can't You tell I love you?_

_Can't you see it in the way I act?_

_Am I wrong for loving you?_

_Because I know you still love her._

_Even though she died long ago._

_I can see it in your eyes._

_Can you tell?_

_Can't you see it?_

_I guess I'm wrong for loving you._

_But there's nothing I can do._

_Because I love_

_And I'd give my life up just for you..."_

"Ziei?" His voice killed me inside. "What!" I spat. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. "You still love her." I turned my head away from him. "She's not coming back, Demy..." He turned to look into my eyes. "I know." His lips pressed against mine. I let out a startled gasp and looked at him. Finally I kissed back. "I do love you... Larxene is gone. She's been gone for almost two years now..." Demyx whispered. "I love you too..." I smiled.


End file.
